The Kiss
by Princess Pat
Summary: Inspired by the end of the episode "Bleeding Through," what happens after Regina and Robin Hood share a kiss? Started as a one-shot, may continue.
1. Chapter 1

Regina sought Robin in the woods, and although his first instinct was to apologize for his failure to protect her heart, she instinctively went straight towards him and kissed him with all the passion she had built up since the moment she laid eyes on him.

Robin returned the kiss, but Regina pulled away, wondering if she had made the right decision in her action, yet only half a second later Robin crushed his lips to hers in an even deeper kiss. For a long time they embraced and just held each other. Finally, Robin broke the silence.

"I knew it wasn't just me," he said, stroking her hair. "I knew you must have felt it too."

"I do," she confessed. "I've felt it for a very long time." She sought his lips again and he returned the kiss with complete passion.

"Regina," he said, taking a deep breath. The Queen couldn't ignore the small thrill that seized her heart as he said her name. "I do not know what happened in the past that we've lost, but there is one thing I am certain of…" he took her face in his hands. "I know you were in my past, and will be in my future."

Regina couldn't help but smile. "I am equally certain," she said. He kissed her again in response, but she stopped him suddenly, taking a step backwards. He looked at her in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, if I have offended you –" he began. She raised her hand.

"No, no," she shook her head. "I was just thinking – we may never find out what our past was, and as I discovered today, there may not be much future to look forward to."

Robin looked at her in confusion, but the darkness in her eyes made him believe her. "You have learned more about the Witch's plans," he surmised. Regina nodded.

"Regina," he said, stepping towards her, "there will be plenty of time for all of us to analyze Zelena's plans and develop stratagem to defeat her. However," he sighed, taking her hands into his, "for now I have a mission: to recover my lady's heart, and to earn it for myself."

Regina met his eyes. "You may have to help me recover it," she said, "but if you will remember, there is no need to earn it, as I already gave it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin!" a voice called from the camp. The two quickly stepped apart as a rather large man approached them with a friendly smile. Robin couldn't help from sighing, but quickly smiled.

"What is it, Friar Tuck?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, excuse me, miss," he nodded towards Regina. "But it's Roland. The boy has had three bedtime stories and still refuses to go to sleep."

"Ah," Robin nodded. "Yes, alright, I'll be there in a moment. Forgive me," he bowed to Regina, "but duty calls."

"Actually," Regina began, stepping forward, "may I come with you? I have a lot of experience in this department."

Robin's smile widened with just a hint of disbelief. "You wish to help me put my four-year-old to bed?"

"With your permission, of course," she said. He nodded towards the camp and she joined him. "I haven't had the opportunity to do this sort of thing in a very long time."

"You must miss taking care of your son," he observed.

"More than you can imagine."

Robin nodded towards a large tent near the center of the camp and Regina entered. There she found Roland sitting up in bed, surrounded by numerous toys, with his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face. She had to suppress a smile, as this young boy reminded her very much of herself.

Regina stepped towards the bed as Robin followed behind her. "Now Roland," Robin began, "what's this I hear about your refusing to go to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy," he answered. "Who's she?" he immediately followed up, eager to change the subject.

"This is my friend, Regina. Regina, this is my sometimes well-behaved son, Roland."

"Pleasure to meet you, Roland," Regina said, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm not going to sleep," he insisted.

"Well, I don't blame you," she answered. "what with the campfires nearby and so many people chatting, why sleep?"

"Uh – Regina –" Robin began. Regina held up her hand to him, a slightly royal gesture that impressed him into silence.

"But Roland," she said, leaning towards him and lowering her voice, "I don't think I could stay awake – not in this big comfortable bed and these soft fluffy pillows. And not after all the busy things I did today."

"I had a busy day too," he answered.

"I bet you did. Tell me about it," she prompted.

"I helped father gather firewood. And I helped Friar Tuck with his notes for his sermon. He said he couldn't have organized them as well as I did."

"I'm quite sure that's true," Robin put in. Regina suppressed a laugh.

"And after that I had long talks with my friends," Roland finished.

"Your friends?" Regina asked.

"He means his animals," Robin nodded towards the collection of toys on the bed.

"Oh yes I see," Regina said. "Maybe you could introduce me."

"Okay… " Roland started to yawn.

"Now, who do we have here?" she asked, picking up a small stuffed chicken.

"That's Lady Cluck," he answered.

"Lady Cluck, she admired. "Good name. And this?" she picked up a turtle.

"Tobey."

"Tobey. Nice to meet you," she pretended to shake hands. Roland giggled. "And what about this fine fellow?" she picked up a grey monkey.

"I don't know. He doesn't have a name," Roland said with another yawn.

"No name? The poor fellow! Here, how about you take him and have a long talk with him. Maybe he'll tell you his name."

"Okay," he said, accepting the toy and immediately snuggling with it. She stroked his back until he closed his eyes, then turned off the light.

"I'm going to have to go to bed," Regina whispered, standing up. "I'm getting awful sleepy." Roland didn't even move. Regina smiled and quietly stepped out of the tent.

A moment later Robin joined her. "You're a natural," he said with more than a hint of surprise. She smiled and accepted his arm as he led her away.

"I've put many a sleepy little boy to bed in my day."

"Well I for one am impressed."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin led her towards one of the campfires and they sat down together. "Well, milady, I do believe that you owe me a drink," he said, taking a flask out of his pocket and filling two cups.

"Yes, I believe I do," she accepted it warmly. As he handed it to her she again saw the lion tattoo and remembered everything Tinkerbell had told her. Robin noticed her gaze.

"Ah yes, you've noticed," he said as he took a sip. "Hardly worn in royal palaces, I suspect."

"Why a lion?" she asked, enjoying the whiskey.

"It was in honor of my king, Richard. He was called the lion-hearted."

"Loyalty to the crown, I like that," she said taking another sip.

"He was a good king, but he unfortunately left his people behind while he was off on his adventures. Left his worthless younger brother behind as regent, and well… things went downhill from there." Regina nodded in quick understanding.

"That's when you became an outlaw," she surmised.

"I had to do something. Sitting quietly by and letting things happen just wasn't my style."

"Well, something else we have in common," she smiled, raising her glass. He nodded and clinked his glass to hers.

Robin nodded towards his wrist. "Everyone seems to be staring at it lately. That friend of yours – what was her name – Ringingbell?"

"Tinkerbell."

"Right, Tinkerbell. She couldn't take her eyes off my wrist for hours. I gather tattoos are not that popular in Storybrooke."

"Oh, that's not why she was staring. It was because –" she stopped herself. "Well, there was another reason." Robin's ears perked up.

"Prey continue, milady."

"I should probably start heading back," she said, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, I suppose it is getting pretty late, and the woods are not a place to be if you are not used to them. Finish your drink, then allow me to accompany you home."

Regina thought for a moment. "I would like that," she said honestly.

* * *

Within a few minutes the drinks were finished, and the outlaw led the queen out of the woods, towards town.

"Now, what was it you were saying about why that friend of yours was staring at my tattoo?" he asked, moving a tree branch aside for her. "I must admit I am quite curious."

Regina sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't ask her. Should she tell him? And what could she tell him? That he was supposedly her soul-mate? That would lead to one very awkward conversation, one that she really, really wanted to avoid. Still, she had to say something. "Well, it's a bit of a long story," she said.

"Well, fortunately for us, it's a bit of a long walk," he answered cheerfully.

"I will tell you, but don't get too excited, it's probably nothing."

"More and more intriguing," he said, helping her step across a ditch.

"There was a prophecy Tinkerbell and I happened upon awhile back, and it concerned a man with that very mark. That's why she was staring at it so intently."

"Indeed? And may one inquire what that prophecy entailed?" he asked as he led her out of the woods and onto the Storybrooke Main Street.

"It really doesn't matter," Regina answered, trying to shake away her embarrassment. "It all happened such a long time ago. And there were certain events which had to happen, that didn't." There, that was mostly true.

"Well, I'll leave it to your fine judgment, milady, it's just that if I am to die a horrible death, I would appreciate a heads-up."

Regina couldn't help laughing at that. "No, no, nothing like that. It wasn't anything bad."

"Well, that's a relief. Roland already lost his mother, I would hate for him to lose his father too."

Regina stopped walking. Robin turned around in surprise. "I'm sorry, it's just..." she struggled to find the words. "Do you ever get the sense that we've said these things before? That we've had this exact conversation before?"

"We probably have," he said, walking back to her and offering his arm. She accepted it. "I must say that the more time goes by the more frustrated I become over that pesky missing year. All signs indicate that it was an exceptionally good one for me," he grinned at her. She smiled back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

As they continued down the street they became aware of another couple walking towards them. As they neared each other the figure of a couple pushing a stroller became clear. Regina recognized them as they came close.

"Ashley," she said.

"My name is Ella," the young woman responded cooly. "Thomas and I use our real names here," she glanced at her husband, "This time around."

Regina nodded in understanding. "I can understand that decision." Regina looked about her and realized that introductions were in order. "Ella, this is Robin Hood. Robin Hood, this is Ella, Thomas, and –" she paused, admiring the baby in the stroller, "Oh my, is that Alexandra?" she touched the baby's chin. "She's gotten so big!"

Thomas stiffened. "Yes well, that tends to happen over the course of a year," he said, somewhat sharply.

"Thomas," Regina said calmly, "I am not the one who cast this curse."

"We know," Ella answered. "It was your sister, or some member of your family. Before this it was your mother and before that it was you. I just wish your whole family would leave all of us alone!" she spat, moving to leave.

Robin blocked her exit. "Excuse me, my lady, but it seems to me that you should show some more respect," he said.

"Respect? To the Evil Queen?" Thomas replied. "Shall I list all of the reasons she has lost our respect?"

Robin took a step towards them but Regina placed her hand on his. "It's alright," she said. "What they say is true, and I dare say, deserved."

Robin looked unfazed. "I will not allow them to undermine milady's good name," he insisted.

Regina placed a hand on his. "That is not necessary," she said.

"I wouldn't waste the effort if I were you," Thomas said as he started to move the stroller down the street. "We all know Regina isn't worth it."

"You WILL apologize for that!" Robin insisted.

"No, don't," Regina said, gently placing her arm over Robin's. "Just let them go."

"They were rude to you," he observed angrily.

"Yes," Regina nodded, "and I dare say they will not be the only ones to think as they do." She sighed. "But, I have learned that there is more to be gained from actions than words in this town. If you will help me, I think we may be able to overcome these prejudices."

Robin breathed through his teeth, angry that he had allowed such rudeness to go unpunished.

"Please," Regina said, hooking her arm through his, "It's not worth getting upset about. I'm actually rather used to it."

"But you shouldn't be," Robin insisted, glancing over his shoulder at the menace. "You should not allow such irrational, ungrateful behaviors to go-"

Regina couldn't help smiling. "You know who you remind me of? Myself." Robin smiled at that. He looked back towards the couple leaving but Regina held up her hand. "I appreciate your thoughts," she said, "but please don't get upset because of this. The truth is there is a lot of darkness in my past, and there's simply no getting around it." Robin looked over her shoulder as if he still wanted to object to Ella and Thomas's actions, but Regina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she said. "It's my past. I've made peace with it, and I just have to wait for everyone else to make peace with it too."


End file.
